Greasy Spoon
by kubrick
Summary: Draco receives a note from Harry Potter, asking him to meet him at a muggle cafe. Curiosity gets the better of him.


Title: Greasy Spoon  
>Story rating: G<br>Pairing: Pre slash Harry/Draco  
>Summary: Draco receives a note from Harry Potter, asking him to meet him at a muggle cafe. Curiosity gets the better of him. <p>

The cafe smelled like burnt toast and the table top was covered in a greasy red and white table cloth made of plastic. Draco wrinkled his nose at a passing muggle pushing a pram through the tightly packed tables and chairs. His hands were clasped on top of his thighs to stop his legs from bobbing up and down and to prevent his hands coming in contact with the disgusting table.

His eyes shifted to the door as it opened at the other end of the shop and Potter finally made his appearance. He spotted Draco immediately and headed towards him. He was sat at the back of the cafe as instructed in Potter's bizarre note.

"Malfoy," Potter nodded his head as he arrived at the table. "Thank you for coming."

"What did you want?" Malfoy asked immediately, not in the mood for small talk.

Potter merely raised an eyebrow before asking, "Why have you not ordered anything?"

Draco looked around the busy cafe and snorted quietly, "I would have if I wanted some sort of hideous disease."

Potter shook his head. "Do you take sugar in your tea?"

"No."

Potter nodded then walked to the counter without a further word. Draco stared at him as he ordered two cups of tea. Potter leaned against the counter looking completely at ease, more than Draco had ever seen him. He still had bags under his eyes indicating lack of sleep and his hair was as messy as ever. His clothes, though still not stylish at least fit him.

Draco eventually tore his eyes away when Potter brought back two cups of tea. He placed one ceramic white cup in front of Draco. Pulling a face, Draco watched as white foam circled the top of the tea before sinking to the bottom.

"Lovely," Draco muttered.

"You're welcome," Potter said before taking a sip of his own tea. He slurped loudly and Draco pulled another face.

He held the cup in his hand and took a tentative sip. It was hot against his lips but it tasted okay. Not as nice as the house elves made but better than he expected from muggles.

When he put the cup back down he asked, "Why am I here?"

"I don't know," Potter shrugged, "why are you here?

"Because you asked me," Draco blinked.

Potter smiled, "And since when do you do what I ask of you?"

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his fringe, "Potter, I don't have time for games."

"Really? Got somewhere else you need to be?"

"And what if I do?"

"Well then you are free to leave whenever you feel like it," Potter shrugged.

Draco lifted an eyebrow, "And what would be the point of you asking me here?"

Potter's mouth twisted upwards briefly, "I don't want you here against your will."

"I'm here, Potter, let's just get on with it."

Potter replied with taking another sip of his tea.

Draco huffed, "Are you being deliberately obtuse?"

"I was just hoping we could have a chat first." Potter sat back in his chair and regarded him carefully.

"First? What do you plan to do after?" Potter didn't answer simply continued to stare. Draco sighed again. "Fine, you have until I finish my tea, but then I'm gone with or without you telling me why I wasted my time coming all the way down to this muggle atrocity."

Potter laughed, "Muggle atrocity? It's a greasy spoon, Malfoy."

"You've got the greasy part right," Draco snorted.

Potter's smile remained on his face as he stared down into his cup, but his silence was beginning to grate.

"C'mon, Potter, spit it out."

Potter peered up through his fringe before tilting his head back up. "I'd like to ask you a question."

Draco's eyes narrowed before he settled back into his slightly wobbly chair and folded his arms across his chest. "Very well, but I get to ask you a question in return."

Potter didn't even think merely nodded his head, "Deal."

"Alright," Draco picked up his tea and took a gulp, the liquid less hot than before. "Ask away."

Potter mirrored him and folded his arms before looking at him directly in the eyes. "Why didn't you identify me when we were at Malfoy Manor?"

"What?" Draco whispered his arms unfolding and coming down to grip his thighs again.

"You knew it was me," Potter continued. "Even if you couldn't tell with the stinging hex, you knew Ron and Hermione were there, you knew I wouldn't leave them. So why didn't you give me away?"

His eyes were so intense and were drilling into Draco's that he had to look down at the table lest he spill his heart and soul into those green orbs.

"I," Draco began then sighed heavily before looking back up but keeping his gaze directly over Potter's shoulder. "I knew it was you. You're right, of course I knew. Even if Granger and Weasley weren't there I would've known." He slowly turned his eyes back to Potter to find him staring at him, not blinking, not moving, just staring. Draco swallowed. "I also knew that if I said it was you then that would be it. They would have called for- for _Him_ and that would be the end. You wouldn't be able to beat him, to stop him. I needed you to survive so that we could survive." He bit his lip to stop himself from continuing and took another gulp of tea. Even cooler this time.

Potter let out a slow breath through his nose before finally blinking, "So you truly believed I would have been able to defeat him?"

"I had to," Draco admitted. "If you couldn't then what was the point. I needed to believe that you could do it so that I could..." He paused then swallowed, "So that I could make it through each day."

There was a strong silence at their table. Neither of them looked at each other, Draco playing with the lip of his cup and Potter drawing patterns into the grease.

After a few more moments Potter sighed, "Okay, I guess it's your turn to ask a question."

Draco didn't even have to think about it, he'd been wondering for months now, his curiosity increasing since receiving Potter's note.

"Why did you testify for me at my trial?"

Potter blinked then smiled, "Wow thought it would be a harder one to answer than that."

Draco bit his lip again. "Why, Potter?"

"Because I saw you," He said simply. Draco frowned but Potter continued. "I saw what he made you do, how you hated doing it. The connection that we had me and Tom... it got worse during the last year and I could see the things he forced you to do."

Draco felt the blood drain from his face. "You saw that?"

"Yes." Potter nodded, "I saw and I saw how miserable you were. You were a victim. There was no need to punish you for that."

Draco blinked before whispering the words he felt he needed to say since the trial six months previously, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Potter whispered back. "None of it was your fault. It was Voldemort's, and your father's."

Draco flinched but not because of the use of _His_ name. "I don't wish to discuss my _Father_." His contempt was obvious.

Potter blinked as if surprised by Draco's response and nodded before asking, "How is your mother?"

"She is fine. More than fine actually. She looks happier than I have seen her in years." Draco allowed himself a small pleased grin at that.

"I'm glad. She's quite the lady."

"She is." Draco nodded. Another moment of silence but this one was considerably less stifling as the last. Draco felt at ease as he sat in the greasy cafe with Harry Potter sitting across from him. Since the war Draco very rarely found himself feeling surprised.

"Why am I here, Potter?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

Potter peered over the table into Draco's cup, "I thought I had until you finished your tea."

"It's gone cold." Draco pushed the cup away from himself.

Potter did the same, though his cup was empty and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a wand then carefully placed it on the centre of the table.

Draco blinked down at the sight of his own wand, the one that had finally defeated _Him_. He looked back at Potter who was staring at him expectantly.

"I don't understand," Draco muttered softly.

"I'm returning your wand," Potter replied simply.

Draco blinked again, "But you won it, fair and square. It's yours now."

Potter shook his head, "I have my own wand. I don't need this one. Besides it chose you."

Draco bit his lip for the third time that day before reaching out to claim the slender wand in his grasp. The tingle that shot up his arm was familiar as if the wand was welcoming him back. He felt tears moisten his eyes but one blink kept them at bay.

He stared at Potter for the longest of times, who merely stared back before smiling, oh so charmingly whilst standing up from his chair.

Draco blinked before realising Potter was getting up to leave. He couldn't wait another six months to say this so ignoring that his throat felt entirely too clogged and that his hands were shaking, Draco leaned forward and gripped Potter's wrist.

"Potter," He paused before swallowing thickly, "Harry... ithank you/i."

Potter smiled softly before patting Draco's hand. "You're welcome." He then leaned forward, placing his hand on the table top so that his face was mere inches away from Draco's. His bright green eyes intense and sincere, boring into Draco's face. Draco wasn't all that surprised to discover that if Potter were to lean forward now and kiss him, he wouldn't stop him.

Instead Potter merely wet his own lips with his mouth before saying quietly, "Thank you, Draco, for believing in me."

Draco's mouth dropped a fraction so his lips formed a small 'o'. He nodded his head shakily. "You're welcome."

Potter smiled at him, his pink lips stretching and Draco could see the cracks in them, before stepping back and standing up straight.

"I guess I should be going," Potter said looking behind him at the door.

"Yeah me too." Draco nodded. As he stood up Potter paused as if he was about to speak but merely waved his hand feebly and began walking away.

"Potter," Draco called out and Potter froze halfway between the door and the table. "We should do this again... sometime. Sometime soon."

Potter's smile widened before he nodded, "Yeah, I'll send you another note."

With that he turned back around and headed out of the door. Draco sat back in his seat and stared down at the table, his half full cup still sat in front of him. Feeling the familiar shape of his wand in his hand Draco lifted it and quietly whispered a warming charm. He glanced around to see that he hadn't been noticed by any muggles before picking up his cup. The tea steamed pleasantly in front of his eyes. Draco grinned before taking a large gulp.


End file.
